My Guardian Angel
by teamjacob95
Summary: Edward's in love with Bella and the feelings are mutual. They were Bestfriends until she moves away. Now Bella is back can the friendship continue or will they finally make it into more and have their wildest dreams come true, Lemons on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1, The Reason

**A/N: So i'm trying out a new Story. I am no Pro but i hope you all like it, I apologize for any mistakes. The chapters will be in different POVs but some chapters might have both. Most Chapters will be short, some lone so bare with me. Thanks for reading! **

**P.S I do not own the wonderful characters everything goes to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1 BPOV

"Bella! Stop it's not what it looked like baby please let me explain" ugh like I wanted to hear shit from him. "Leave me the Fuck alone Jacob, your exactly the kind of trash I tried to avoid" I yelled back.

To think that I actually trusted that ass. I get back from school with a huge smile on my face ready to see my now ex-boyfriend but what a huge slap in the face I get when I open his bedroom door and find fucking Leah Clearwater riding him. Yea it's not something I wanted to witness. This comes to my current situation where I am currently walking out to my car with a half-naked Jacob running after me. I finally make it and climb in closing the car door in his face.

"Bella, come on babe don't do this she means nothing it was just an innocent fuck" he said through the window.

That asshole has some balls to even say those words right now. I smiled and open the car door to climb out, while watching as his frown turned into a smug grin. Fucker actually thought I was taking him back. I grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. The eyes I fell for 4 months ago, when he wasn't a cheating bastard. When I knew he was distracted I took the opportunity and kneed him hard where it hurts. He fell on his knees cupping what's left of his balls while groaning in pain. I climbed into my car and drove off leaving him on the ground and officially out of my life for good.

**Short Chapter i know, Should i continue? Reviews would be awesome, Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2, The Departure

EPOV

"Edwarrrd!" Fuck my life, can't i have some peace and quiet. I put away my sheet music and gently closed my piano keys. Now to await the hurricane. "Edwarrrd!" yelled my sister Alice once again. I cringed she sounds excited and that's not a good thing. "Edward! I've been calling like forever, I have news!" she said enthusiastically.

"What is it Alice?" I groaned out. She walked closer to me and screamed really loud, I put my hands on my ears and duked my head down. "Alice what the hell?" I yelled when she finally stopped. "Had to get your attention big bro" she smiled innocently. "Alice you had my attention, now you just made me go deaf" I loved my sister but sometimes she can be a handful, I really don't know how my best friend Jasper does it as her boyfriend I'm beyond surprised how he can keep up with her. Alice looked up at me and grinned like the Chessiure cat.

"Whatever Edward you'll live. Anyways I got big news, Bella's coming back!" she said happily. I stared at her for a moment.

"Bella?, as in Bella Swan?" I asked slightly nervous. "Well yeah the one and only, I can't wait I've missed her so much. She'll be here tomorrow and will be starting at Forks High on Monday, isn't this great?" she said cheerfully.  
>I on the other hand don't know what to make of this news so I just nodded. Alice oblivious to my momentarily lost brain kept talking about all the things we would do when Bella comes, soon she left skipping away to obviously tell the others.<p>

Bella Swan.

I never thought I would see her again, I mean part of me always hoped but I just put that part aside because I thought it was just wishful thinking. Bella Swan was our neighbor three years ago, she was Alice's best friend and my brother Emmett's little sister atleast that's how they saw each other. She was also my best friend until she moved away eighth grade year when her mom divorced her dad and moved to Phoenix taking Bella along which resulted in the end of our friendships. We tried to stay in contact but it just wasn't the same so we stopped or more like she stopped first to my disappointment.

I'm not going to lie I've been in love with Bella Swan since the first day I met her when we moved next door to her she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen with her cute skirt and Tinkerbell shirt with small pigtails at first it was a very strong crush. The four of us basically grew up together until she moved. I realized I was in love with her in 5th grade, I was beginning to learn how to play the piano and at first I was horrible it annoyed me to no end when I would mess up I was on the verge of just giving up for good but Bella supported me and she told me that it takes practice and patience, from then on she would always sit with me whenever I played the piano. Soon I got better and it was all thanks to Bella because she believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself.

I wonder how she looked now.

The last time I saw her was before she left she was of course beautiful as always she had grown up since we were little and her body was growing as well, in Junior High she was every boys fantasy I didn't blame them she was beautiful and I was lucky to be best friends with a girl like her. I never told Bella my true feelings; first because I was to chicken shit and second because I knew the feelings weren't mutual she just never showed that she had feelings other than friendship towards me. Now that Bella Swan is coming back to the rainy town of Forks, Washington I have to be honest I don't think the feelings for her have disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3, The Arrival

Chapter 3 BPOV

That was the longest flight I've ever felt, my ass is definitely sore. My decision to come back to Forks wasn't easy but after negotiating with my mom Renee she finally gave up. I wanted to leave Phoenix and change scenery for a while but I think the decision was more based on Jacob than I can admit. I walked towards the crowd of rushy people trying to get their luggage. Once I found my one baggage I exited the airport where the pick-up site stood, standing on my tippy toes I searched for a certain man in a mustache also known as my dad.

"Bella!" I looked to my left and for the first time in 3 years I saw my father Charlie Swan standing there looking exhausted but i could see the hint of a smile in his expression. I couldn't help but grin, run towards him and give him a breathtaking hug. I actually missed my dad he was my buddy just not the kind where I told all my secrets and feelings to but still my bud.

"Hey dad" I said after we broke free of our father daughter moment. He hasn't changed one bit which isn't really surprising because even when I lived here before he still never changed.  
>"Hey Bells, well look at you all grown up" he said with an actual Charlie Swan smile. It's not a full blown smile but it's half but that's just how my dad is he was never one to show emotions unless it was something he was really proud or excited about. He doesn't give his famous smiles unless he's actually happy so I can definitely say that my choice of coming back to forks was a good one. I smiled back in response. We walked to his car which was an official chief of police cruiser. Yep, Dad is chief of police in the little town of Forks but I am damn proud of it. What can I say my dad is a great man and he deserves his title. We made small talk on the way to Forks which consisted of questions of my life in Arizona and comments on how grown up and mature I have become. When we finally made it home I immediately recognized not only Charlie's house but the one next to it as well.<p>

The Cullen's home.

I remember everything as if I've never had moved. Alice my energetic pixie Best friend, Emmett the cocky, funny, and childlike big brother I never had, & then there was Edward my other best friend but to me he was much more than that. Edward was basically the boy next door to me he was handsome, and a complete sweetheart. We were best friends and inseparable our relationship was more than the one I had with Alice. Sure she was my best friend and I told her most things but when it came to Edward I told him everything and it was pretty mutual.

He would tell me his secrets and I would tell him mine like how he had watched porn for the first time when we were 13 on his computer ofcourse it was Emmett's idea or how when we were 15 he wanted to become a musician like Thom Yorke when he grows up. We shared dreams, wishes, and even some feelings toward certain situations. The one feeling I never shared with him were the one I felt towards him. Edward Cullen was my superman and to be honest I was in love with him.  
>I fell in love with him around third grade year when Mike Newton took my cookie from me and Edward kicked Mike, threatening to give it back or he'll be sorry. I was young and I saw Edward as my superhero, I loved him for it.<p>

Soon my love for him grew throughout the years I saw him for the sweet, charming, handsome gentleman he was. I remember the day I had to leave Forks because my mom got tired of small town life and decided to leave my dad. It was the worst day of my life because not only was I leaving my loving father, eccentric best friend, and the closest thing I had to a brother behind but I was also leaving the love of my life.  
>It sounds kind of cliché and cheesy but that's just how it was. Now that I've grown I realize what love is and that I'm not a naive little girl anymore believe me I've learned lessons when it comes to love make Jacob Black a perfect example.<br>I've tried to stay in communication with the Cullens but in the end it just hurt really badly and talking to them only made me miss them more especially Edward so I stopped, not one of my proudest decisions but I felt it was necessary.

"Alice has been excited ever since I told her you were coming back Bells" Charlie's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I guessed he noticed me starring at the Cullen home. "I've missed her" I told him quietly. I meant it; I've also missed much more than just her. I got out of the cruiser, grabbed my bag and walked into my previous and now present home with my father following behind.


	4. Chapter 4, Home

**AN: Short Chapter; Sorry its late, so here you go!**

BPOV

"I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

I quickly clicked next on my iPod letting Radiohead replace the previous music that was flowing through my ears. It's weird how one song can affect me so much I mean no offense to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus but this song was just too much especially at this moment and in this location. It was a song Edward dedicated to me before I left. We were sitting in his room listening to some U2, when he swiftly got up from the bed and went straight to his iPod.

"Listen to this song its golden and the lyrics are amazing" he said excitedly. He put on My Guardian Angel, at the time I never heard the song but when I did it blew my mind. Edward was right the Lyrics were to die for; I Immediately fell in love with the song. It ended too soon for my liking though. Edward came up to me and grabbed my hands in his.

"Bella, your leaving next week and I want to dedicate this song from me to you" he whispered I could tell he was nervous. I grinned and hugged him tight. He looked at me and gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Thank you Edward" I told him not keeping the happiness from my voice. He grinned happily, got up from the bed and grabbed my hand pulling me with him. "Come on I have a surprise" he pulled me towards his piano and sat on the bench pulling me down to sit next to him. He started to play a melody that I instantly recognized it was My Guardian Angel he memorized the piano cover just to play it for me.  
>It was the sweetest thing someone had ever done for me. He smiled towards me as he played. When he finished he faced me, I smiled up at him and gave him another hug.<p>

"Edward, I love it thank you" I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. After that Alice walked in and announced that there was pizza waiting for us which we didn't hesitate to run towards. I replayed the song the whole month after I left again and again. It was the part of Edward I kept with me when I left. When I stopped talking to him is when I stopped hearing the song but there were moments of weakness when I just needed to have the part of him with me those were the moments when I pressed play. I turned off my iPod and looked around at my room it looked a little better now that I unpacked and organized a bit.

When I walked in the house I noticed nothing inside had changed. Charlie kept it exactly the way me and Renee left it. I walked down stairs to find something to munch on when I heard a knock on the door; I walked towards it and found none other than Alice Cullen smiling at me. I don't know how it started, all I know is that in that instant that we saw each other we were in a tight hug and I had tears flowing down my cheeks and from the feel of it so did Alice.

We broke apart and looked at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing and wiping our tears away. You could say we were bipolar because we went from overdramatic sadness to instant happiness. "We are such Drama queens I think we should be actresses Ms. Swan" Alice choked out from all the laughter.

"That we are Ms. Cullen" I said laughing happily.  
>"Bella, I've missed you so much 3 years is enough don't ever leave me again Bella Swan or I will tie you up" she threatened which made me laugh. "Don't worry Alice am not going anywhere anytime soon and I've missed you too Pixie" she groaned at her nickname that me and Edward came up with when we were kids. Me and Alice spent the rest of the day talking and catching up. I told her about Jacob and the reason I came back to Forks.<br>This resulted in her insulting Jacob with every unladylike word known to man. She told me about her current boyfriend Jasper and just by seeing that huge smile and glint in her eyes I knew that Alice Cullen was in love and deeply. I was happy for her and glad she had someone special in her life she deserved it.

She told me about Forks high, it's drama which wasn't much and wasn't really good drama either. She told me about Jaspers sister Rosalie her other best friend who is currently dating Emmett. She then went on telling me about how Emmett is excited to see me and missed me just as much. Then she spiked my interest much more when she finally came to the topic I was awaiting Edward.

She told me how he still plays piano and writes his own music now which is amazing. She went on and told me how my departure had affected Edward the most and how he didn't come out his room in over 3 weeks, to make matters worse she told me how he was always depressed. I didn't think Edward would have reacted like that.

I rebelled towards my mom when I left because I was very well pissed off that she took me away from my family in Forks, I was depressed and missed everyone terribly I even spent some nights crying to myself. Soon Alice left and said Goodnight to Charlie before slipping through the door and telling me she would see me tomorrow before school. We planned that she would give me a ride tomorrow morning and that later after school we go to her house. I went up to my room, jumped on my bed and sighed. Tomorrow would be a new day.

I soon fell asleep dreaming of different memories that I had with Edward. I woke up thanks to my annoying alarm; it said 6:30am School starts at 8. I groaned and hoped off my bed towards my bathroom for a nice wake up shower to help open my eyes.

After my shower I walked towards my closet to find something to wear. Since the weather was surprisingly warm today I decided on a short floral black skirt and tucked in was my off the shoulders AC/DC grey shirt. To top it all off some high top black and white converse. I didn't look bad; I let my loose curls have their fun so I didn't really do anything with my hair. I applied a little mascara and lip balm I wasn't much for make-up. I grabbed my iPod, phone, messenger bag and I went downstairs for some breakfast and to wait for Alice hoping that today would be a good day.

**Next Chapters the BIG Reunion.. I Promise :D**


	5. Chapter 5, The Reunion

**Sorry I updated really late, my computer broke down on me and until now i had the chance to get it fixed but i'm super happy its back but sadly i had to start over the chapters i had already typed this means the others will also take a bit to be updated. I will try to update more often though because i really want to finish this story and not leave it out. So, heres the reunion.. Finally :)**

**Chapter 5 ~ The Reunion**

**EPOV:**

Looking for a perfect parking spot in Forks High was a mission but i guess today

Was my lucky day cause it didn't take long for me to find one.

I was climbing Out my Volvo when I saw my brother Emmett running towards me

Eddie, sorry about This morning you see I was hungry and it just looked so damn delicious I

Couldn't help myself" what the fuck?

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I

Asked confused as hell.

"I ate your pancakes that mom left for you this morning When she wasn't looking, I thought you'd be pissed" he gave me a sheepish grin.

Any other day I would have been hungry this morning and I would have beaten

Emmett's ass for eating my pancakes but today I was not in the mood.

"Seriously Emmett I didn't even notice" I sighed, his grin grew impossibly bigger. "So we

Cool then Eddie?" he said still grinning like a fool. "Sure Em, we're good"

I Started walking towards Rosalie and Jasper who were standing by Emmett's jeep.

We greeted each other and the three of them started talking about some party

Coming up soon. I zoned them out; I've been having a weird morning today I lost

My appetite this morning and I've been feeling nervous. Of course I knew why

Because Bella Swan was starting school today, not only that but today I was

Finally going to see her.

I wanted to stop by yesterday but I chickened out, so I just listened to Alice talk about how happy she is to see Bella and how she's

Still the same personality wise but really pretty too. She went on and on about

How they are still best friends like she never even left.

I wanted to see Bella For myself I couldn't help but be a little jealous that Alice had gotten to see

Her first. Usually I give Alice a ride to school every day but she told me that

She would be getting here a little earlier than usual cause she decided to drive

Bella to school for she can retrieve her schedule. Part of me was hoping I get

The privilege of having classes with Bella. The sound of the bell brought me

Back from my thoughts. I walked into homeroom with Jasper and we sat in our

Seats waiting for the teacher.

Next to me was Mike Newton and behind him Tyler Crowley they were talking about a new girl and were being inconspicuous about

It. "She's hot dude, I totally have to take that beauty out" Said Mike with a

Smug smile on his face. "Bella Swan she looks like she needs a man Newton not a

Child, so let me handle her" spoke Tyler grinning proudly.

It disgusted me that They talked about Bella like she was new meat ready to be played with and eaten.

There goes the jealousy again, not only because these two assholes decided to try

To gain her attention but because they too have gotten a chance to see Bella. I

Decided to ignore them and any other bastards who would talk about her the rest

Of the day.

**BPOV:**

"Name?" "Isabella Swan" "okay Isabella here's your schedule and a map of the

Schools since you are friends with Ms. Cullen here then she will be your tour

Guide, any questions?" said the front desk lady.

"Um... Nope" I gave her a smile And walked to the offices exit Alice following behind. "Bella this is great, I'm

So happy your here and we have three classes together!" Alice said happily.

We Both started walking to Math which we had together, once inside I gave the

Teacher my slip and he gave me a seat in the back next to Alice. Everyone kept

Giving me quick glances obviously trying to see the new girl. I sighed and

Started doodling on my paper. The start of my day pretty much went just like

This, me walking into class and other kids starring like I was Lady Gaga.

Once Lunch came I met up with Alice and we walked towards the cafeteria chatting up

On school activities and such. When we entered I followed Alice towards a table

Uncomfortable with all the other people looking back at me. When we got closer I

Saw three people sitting down one of them I recognized was Emmett his head was

Towards me and once he saw me he got up and ran the rest of the way.

I smiled Huge cause I knew what was coming. "Belly!" yelled Emmett who then lifted me up

In the air in a huge Emmett hug that I've missed. All eyes were definitely on us

Now. Once Emmett put me down he had the cheekiest grin on his face I couldn't

Help but have the same expression on mine. "Emmy bear I've missed you" I told

Him, it was like seeing my own family and that's what Emmett was to me a big

Brother.

"Belly, I missed you too, come on I want you to meet my Rosie, and

Jazzy," I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's nicknames. I walked beside him

Toward the table, I saw Alice was there sitting on the lap of a cute curly blond

Boy and next to him was a beautiful blond that could make models put their heads

Down in shame. Once we made it Emmett introduced me to blonde beauty who's name

Is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and her brother Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend?

I greeted them and soon I felt comfortable with them and I knew we were all gone

Be great friends. I was looking around for a another Cullen who was currently

Missing. Emmett noticed my wandering eyes and told me that Edward would be here

Soon. Five minutes later I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and found

Edward Cullen walking towards our table. I felt my heart rate speed up, he was

Gorgeous, he was wearing a normal white tee with dark washed jeans that hugged

Him the right way. His hair had grown longer than the last time I saw him but

This time it was crazy and looked more like sex hair it fit him perfectly.

He Caught my eyes and his expression was thoughtful with a sexy crocked smile on

His lips. Those beautiful green eyes that I've dreamed about since I met this

Man. I didn't care that we were in a cafeteria full of nosy teenagers or that

Our friends were right behind us. I got up from my seat and walked over to meet

Him halfway. Once I was close I grabbed him, put my arms around his neck and

Pulled him into a breathtaking hug.

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Me to hug me back. It was a hug that I can remember forever it was a hug of two

People who were very close and that have missed each other dearly. We stayed

Like that for a bit but I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms forever. Once we

Pulled back I looked up into his eyes and whispered "Edward" I felt a tear slide

Down my left eye. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb. "Bella" he whispered

Back to me. We smiled and walked back to our table with the others.

We talked Like we were still close best friends and caught up on some things. We didn't

Bring up my departure from forks neither did we talk about the reason I came

Back. I couldn't believe that I Bella Swan was seeing Edward Cullen again it was

Amazing how much I've missed him. Too soon the bell rang and we went our

Separate ways but with a silent promise that we will see each other again real

Soon.


	6. Chapter 6, The Reunion Part 2

**Heres The Reunion in Edwards POV and some more Bella. Hope you Enjoy :) **

EPOV

I made my way out of my seat when Ms. Cope called on me for a chat. I groaned

quietly and told Emmett I'll meet him at lunch in a bit, he nodded and walked

out the door towards the cafeteria. I went up to Ms. Cope

"Edward I wanted to speak to you about an offer; It comes to my knowledge that you play the piano

very well" she said looking up at me clearly interested.

"Yea I do kind of, Why?" I asked confused. She straightened up in her seat and smiled "I am

having a dinner party at a ballroom in Port Angeles for the administrators and I

was hoping you would do me the honor of playing during the.."

"Wait. No, I apologize Ms. But I have to decline your offer" I interrupted.

"Well am sorry to hear that Edward, may I ask why?" she asked curiously.

I gave her a small smile "I just don't do public..events, am sorry"

I didn't give her a chance to respond I walked out of her classroom and went towards the cafeteria. The offer was

tempting and knowing her I would have gotten paid good money but public is not

my thing it just never was.

The only person I played piano in front of was my

family and Bella of course excluding Jasper and Rosalie. It's not that I had stage

fright or whatever but when I played it was a part of me that I wasn't ready to

Show the world or at least any strangers. I decided to avoid the offer and remove

it from my mind all together it's something I'm not going to do. When I got

closer to the cafeteria doors I started to become a little nervous because of

what was awaiting behind them. Bella Swan.

I mentally told myself to man up, for all i know she could have changed. I lifted my head up, opened the cafeteria

doors and made my way inside. I spotted the brunette curls instantly at my

regular table, my eyes stayed on the back of her head and I ignored the eyes

that was currently trained on me. Breathe. I saw her heard turn around and in

that instant the world around me stopped all I saw was Bella.

She was Beautiful, Gorgeous, but i believe her beauty had put those words to shame. From her heart

shaped face, deep chocolate brown eyes, plump pink kissable lips, to her

Curvaceous body. she was exceptional and I couldn't help but be in awe at this

marvelous girl standing before me.

She walked towards me and my heart soared at the beautiful smile that bared her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and

hugged me tightly as if I was a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. I

definitely felt the same so I didn't hesitate to hug her back. Her hair smelled

wonderful like strawberries with a floral scent it suited her.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while, I didn't care how long actually as long as I

had her in arms reach. When we pulled back she softly whispered my name, while a

lone tear flowed down her soft cheek.

I softly wiped it away with my thumb and whispered her name in response. We pulled away completely and walked towards our

table. The rest of lunch was spent reminiscing memories and catching up on each

others lives.

We didn't bring up her departure three years ago and for that I was thankful I wasn't ready to think about that especially when I just got her

back. I was curious to the reason she came back to forks but I remembered Alice

telling me it was touchy subject so I stayed quiet on that topic. Bella had

changed physically but she was the same funny, carefree, kind, and honest Bella.

She was still the girl I fell in love with.

There was something else I realized about her, she seemed more guarded I don't think anybody else would have noticed

but I knew something was wrong. The bell rang too soon for my liking, so we all

stood up and went our separate ways.

I gave Bella a reassuring smile as a silent promise that we would see each other very soon, I will make sure of it.

**BPOV ~**

I couldn't concentrate all through history class. I kept on replaying my reunion

with Edward over and over. I came to a conclusion that Edward was definitely

still the same guy I fell in love with. He was smart, caring, sweet and a total

gentlemen which was a plus.

"Hi you must be Isabella, I'm Mike Newton remember me?" a blond haired kid with his chair towards me asked. Mike is not someone i

would easily forget he was an annoying little thing when we were younger now He

looked creepy and had this crazy grin plastered on his face.

"Bella, actually and yes I remember" I told him while writing down more notes hopefully he'll get

the hint that I wasn't interested in talking.

"Oh, cool so Bella I was thinking it's been a long time since I last saw you we should definitely catch up over

dinner" evidently he didn't catch the hint. I sighed and was about to reject his

offer when the bell rang at that moment saving me from having to respond to

Mike.

I swiftly got up and speed walked out that classroom leaving a hopeful Newton behind. I quickly made my way towards English class, as soon as I walked

in I gave the teacher my slip and she appointed me towards a seat in the back.

I sat down and waited for everyone else to settle down.

From the corner of my eye I saw a movement when I turned my head there sitting beside me is a boy with

short curly black hair starring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked making my annoyance obvious. He cracked what he probably thought was a seductive smile

instead it looked like he was having a seizure of some sort.

"Am Tyler, Tyler Crowley" he responded reaching over to shake my hand. I didn't take it instead I

started to doodle on my notebook, hoping this guy can take a hint. To my

disappointment he didn't. What was up with the guys at this school couldn't they

tell when someone wasn't interested.

"So, new girl I was hoping I can take you out, tomorrow or after school, the sooner the better beautiful" he smiled his

creepy smile again. I gave him a disgusted look and was about to respond when a

voice spoke behind him.

"I don't think she's interested Tyler, so can you please get off my seat" it was Edward. Tyler turned around, looked at Edward for a

second and reluctantly got up and headed to another table. Edward glared at his

retreating form, then turned towards me and gave me that sexy crooked smile. I

smiled back. "Sorry, am I intruding on your table?" I asked innocently. He

chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Not at all, there's always space in my table for a beautiful girl" he said smugly. I looked down to hopefully cover the blush

that was warming my cheeks. When I looked up he was still smiling. I decided to

tease him. "Hmm, maybe you should be asking Jessica Stanley to sit here then" I

smiled victoriously when I saw the disgusted look that came upon his face. I

couldn't help but laugh

"Bella, no that girls a stalker and plus she's descent but not beautiful. Plus I prefer a certain brunette" cue the blush.

Our English teacher started talking and instructing us which ended our Moment. We stayed

quiet writing notes the rest of class and occasionally giving each other quick

glances with small smiles.

When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and saw Edward waiting for me. We made our way to the parking lot where we saw our friends

waiting by Emmett's jeep.

"Bella" Edward spoke beside me "yeah?" I looked up at him and saw a nervous look cross his face. "Do you mind if I give you a ride

home?" he rubbed the back of his neck while gazing at me.

"Sure Edward, I'd love that" I smiled at him. We grinned and lead me towards his car which was a silver

Volvo, it was classy yet simple. Edward was never one for flaunting even though

he had the money. We passed by Alice and Edward told her he was giving me a

ride. He opened the passenger side for me then went towards the driver's side.

Once he started the car we made our way home.

I recognized the song that was Playing through his radio it was Daft Punks Digital Love one of my favorites.

The car ride was filled with comfortable silence.

"Esme's excited to see you" Edward broke the silence. "Same here, I've missed her" honestly I've missed her

so much, she was like a second mother to me since I spent a much of my time in the

Cullen home, she's told me over and over how I am like a second daughter to her.

Once we got to his house he parked his car and got out to open my door. we headed inside his house and we're greeted with the delicious smell of food.

"Mom, I got a surprise!" Edward called and out of the kitchen came the lovely

Esme. She was still beautiful as always and hadn't changed since I've last seen

her. When she saw me her face brightened up and she gave me the biggest smile.

"Oh, my Bella!" she walked over to give me a heartwarming hug, I actually had

tears in my eyes for the second time today. Since when did I become such a

sensitive fool? Oh, yeah when I just got the rest of my family back. We broke

apart and Esme also had tears running down her cheeks. We smiled at each other

and Esme gave Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, how have you been? How's your mom sweetheart? Please tell me you are staying for dinner?" she told me all at

one. "Mom don't hound Bella" Edward said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Oh Edward, Bella doesn't mind she's one of my daughters" Esme said winking at me. I laughed

"It's fine I'm used to it, actually Esme I am more than fine, my mom is doing

wonderfully with a new husband to keep her company and I would love to stay for

dinner" I told her smiling.

She beamed and gave me a peck on the cheek before shooing us away exclaiming that she has cooking to do. I was surprised Alice and

the others hadn't come home yet. Edward led me up the flight of stairs to his

room. I was kind of excited but slightly nervous because I haven't seen his room

in so long and I was going to be alone with Edward in his room. We reached his

room and made our way inside.

I looked around and saw a normal queen sized bed in the middle with a Navy blue comforter, on the left side of the wall was a

desk with a laptop on top, a bookcase with different books and on the right side

was a whole shelf full of CDs. I ran my fingers gingerly on the cases eyeing

different albums and artists. From Muse, Linkin Park, Death Cab for cutie, to

artists like Amy Lee, Lifehouse, and Circa Survive.

"You have so much music" I blurted out while facing him. He gave me a sheepish smile. "I don't think there

cannot be too much music" he said simply. I took out Nickelback's Dark Horse

and placed it inside his CD player. If today was your last day started to play

through his speakers.

I turned towards Edward and caught him watching me intently. We stayed quiet for a moment both of us just listening to the music

that was playing throughout the room. It's like earlier we talked like we were

never separated but now all the tension of our separation was upon us.

"Edward, would you like to sit and talk? I asked him while I sat on his bed. He

followed and sat next to me. He stayed quiet so I started talking.

"So, I guess a lot has changed since I left. Alice is with Jasper and Emmett's with Rosalie

they both seem extremely hap.."

"Bella why did you come back?" Edward interrupted. I gaped at him for a moment, way to be bold. I stayed quiet, I just

didn't know what to say but I guess I can just start with the truth.

"Um... I wanted a change of scenery, I was kind of tired of Phoenix and since I'm 18 now

my mom didn't argue with me much about my decision to come back..." I left out

the whole Jacob part, I didn't want him to know that yet. But he seemed to sense

my hesitation. His eyes searched mine for a moment as if looking for some kind

of clue.

"Bella, your hiding something" he stated. "I'm not Edward" he didn't

give in. "Bella I've known you since we were kids and you're a very bad liar" he

said. I can't figure out why I just don't tell him, so what if Jacob cheated on

me, Edward could know.

A part of me didn't want him to know, maybe I was embarrassed, worried or I was just acting stupid. Yeah, that's the reason.

"I went out with this guy in Phoenix for 4 months, his name is Jacob Black and I

broke it off when I caught him cheating on me in his room.

This happened a week ago." I said quietly but loud enough for Edward to be able to hear me. He stayed

quiet and I desperately wished he'd give some kind of response. He finally spoke

up and his eyes were dark

"I'm sorry Bella, he didn't deserve you and frankly your better off without that dickhead" he took my hands in his. "It's fine

Edward I didn't love him so, it didn't affect me it just hurt that he broke my

trust in him so easily." I said smiling. He had a frown on his face and he

seemed like he was thinking about something.

"Edward, can we just forget about it . I really just want to leave that all behind in Phoenix" I told him. His

Eyes searched mine again, and then he nodded in understanding. "I missed you Bella"

he told me. He was still holding on to my hands and I wasn't ready for him to

let go. Heck, I never wanted him to let go.

"I've missed you too Edward, so much it hurts" I said truthfully. He was going to say something else when Alice came

through the door unannounced.

"Hey Guys" she said grinning, she looked over to our intwined hands and her grin grew bigger.

"Mom said it's time for Dinner" she said before walking out the room towards the stairs. Edward reluctantly let go

of my hands, I sighed quietly in disappointment. He seemed to hear it because he

grabbed my hand, lead me out of his room and downstairs to the dinner table.

Everyone was already seated waiting for dinner. I recognized a man with blond

hair that gave me a warm smile. It was Carlisle Edwards father. I walked up to

him and gave him a hug.

I missed Carlisle as much as I missed Esme he was a wonderful,kind man, with a good heart. We exchanged greetings and continued

waiting for the food. Esme came out then with a delicious pan of lasagna. My

mouth watered at the smell.

As we ate we all chatted about memories and I was being interviewed with different questions from everyone. Me and Edward would

give each other occasional glances. We laughed, talked and reminisced. After

dinner all of us kids watched a movie, I was really into it and from the corner

of my eye I saw that Edward wasn't watching the movie but instead watching me.

When the movie ended it was almost 11:00 so I said my goodbyes and Edward walked

me next door.

When we made it to my door I faced Edward he had that crooked smile on his lips and I had a huge urge to kiss him, to feel those lips against

mine. "Goodnight Edward" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, lingering there

for a second. I pulled back and saw how his shocked expression turned into a

calm one, a smile appearing on his face.

"Goodnight Bella, Sweet dreams" he said softly. I gave him a smile before making my way inside and locking the door. I

leaned on the door for a bit, trying to catch my breath. You'd think I actually

kissed him for how ridiculous I was acting, it just goes to show the effect

Edward has on me. I made my way upstairs, changed into my pajamas and got inside

the covers. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome me, leaving me to dream of

Edward.


	7. Chapter 7, The Surprise

**Heres another Chapter! This ones kind of short, my lemons are dry so bare with me, Hope you enjoy and Reviews are awesome :)**

**EPOV**

My fingers glided over her smooth stomach up to her perky breasts, filling my

palms perfectly. I squeezed and rubbed her nipples causing a sexy moan out of

her.

"Oh, Edward" she whispered, grabbing my hair in her hands. I pulled a nipple

into my mouth and sucked loving the sweet taste of her creamy skin.

"Yeah" she moaned. My fingers wandered lower to her heated core. "Eddiee!" I

woke up and fell to the floor knocking my alarm clock down with me. Fucking

Emmett.

"Eddie wakey wakey!" he yelled from downstairs.

"I'm up!" I yelled back and ran my hands through my hair. I looked down and

sighed when I saw the painful erection I had from the most amazing dream ever.

I got up and made my way to my bathroom, turning on the cold water. I'm going to

have to handle this. Once i got in, I grabbed my cock and stroked slowly but

building up. I started to imagine Bella naked, her hand moving up to her

breasts, pinching them lightly. She looked straight into my eyes while her

fingers glided down her skin and landed on her clit.

She put two fingers in her and moaned, her eyes still on mine. I stroked faster

and Grabbed onto the wall feeling my orgasm coming. I imagined Bella licking her

lips and sticking the two fingers she had in her up to her hot mouth. That did

it, I came hard and bit my lip to keep from moaning loudly. When i finished

cleaning up, I felt a sense of guilt. I was disgusted with myself, I knew Bella

didn't like me in that way and here I was imagining things that would be

extremely inappropriate to her. I sighed and got dressed, ready for another day.

**BPOV**

"If I laid here, if I just laid here.

Would you lay with me and just forget the world"

I turned the volume up higher to zone out Alice and Jaspers make out session on

his car. I decided to explore a little and find a place to sit, it's not like

Alice would miss me right now. I sat on the bleachers where the football field

was.

The chilly forks wind blew towards me making me shiver.

"Cold?" I jumped and looked towards where the voice came from only to see Edward

standing beside me. I turned off my iPod and smiled at him.

"Edward" I greeted quietly.

"Hi Bella" he smiled my favorite crocked smile and sat next to me. He shrugged

off his jacket and put it around me.

"I'm fine Edward..really" I told him. "You were always a bad liar Bella" he said

chuckling lightly. Causing me to blush and mentally slap myself.

"So why are you here alone?" Edward broke the silence.

"Alice and Jasper were pretty much swallowing each other so I just came here" I

told him. He laughed

"That's Alice and Jasper but at least you haven't witnessed Emmett and Rosalie;

I promise you they are way worse" we both laughed at that. It felt so good to be

with him, just having these small moments with him made moving back here all the

more worth it. I knew one thing for sure since I got back.

I still loved Edward deeply and unconditionally. I loved everything about him.

His sense of humor, his smile, laugh, and just all of him. He was staring at me

with a troubled expression that caused his forehead to slightly wrinkle, he

looked deep in thought.

I unconsciously raised my hand and softly moved my fingers over his forehead to

smoothen them. His eyes bored into mine and I saw pure adoration in them. I

swiftly pulled my hand away

"um..Sorry" Edward definitely made me act on instinct. I don't know why but it's

like with him I feel comfortable and free.

"It's fine Belly" he smiled. We both laughed definitely breaking the small

awkwardness.

I love you.

Now, If only I had the balls to actually say those exact words to him.

**EPOV**

Bella,Bella,Bella,Bella

It's like a sweet song in my head since she's all I can think about. Then when I

finally saw her sitting alone in the bleachers did my heart start singing the

same tune.

She is beautiful and every moment she laughed at my lame comments my heart would

skip. I definitely knew I am in-love with Bella Swan no doubt about it. I

couldn't help but stare at her beauty as she laughed making her face brighten

wonderfully. At that moment I just wanted to lay all the cards on the table and

tell her but sadly my mind was faster than my heart and it reminded me that she

doesn't feel the same.

I frowned, one thing I know for sure is that I don't want to ruin our friendship

over my feelings for her.

She seemed to Notice my troubled face cause she touched my head lightly smoothen

out the wrinkles my thoughts seem to cause, making my heart run.

Soon the bell rang letting us know that we will separate for the time being. We

got off the bleachers and made our way inside the school. I walked her to her

first class, leaving her with a simple "I'll see you soon".

**BPOV**

After the whole bleachers moment with Edward I couldn't concentrate on anything

the teachers were saying. Not even my work. My mind was somewhere else where the

only thing that existed is Edward Cullen.

"Did you hear about the new guy in school?" squealed Jessica Stanley to Lauren

Mallory beside me interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, not only did I hear but I saw! He is such a hunk, with so many muscles

and tan skin" Lauren squealed back. Both of them giggling rather loudly. Ugh,

just what I needed the bitch twins and their gossip.

"Do you know his name?" Jessica asked obviously excited. "Yea, um..Jack, Jake,

oh yeah, Jacob, Jacob Black".

What!


	8. Chapter 8, Jacob

**Sorry, it's taking me long to update, things have been hectic. So for waiting patiently i have updated to chapters :)**

**EPOV**

Bella, I love you.

Bella Swan, I love you.

I Edward Cullen love you Isabella Swan

Ugh it's useless I can't even find the balls to find a perfect way to tell her.

I've made my decision to finally tell Bella I love her, I just have to wait for the right moment and find the right words. I was currently sitting in my regular table waiting for my friends. I've been thinking of asking Alice for advice but I know that she would turn this into a huge thing and might even spill the beans to Bella. I definitely don't want Bella to find out I love her from someone else.

"Edward, have you seen Bella?" Alice asked when she sat beside me.

"No I haven't, why?" I asked curious. "It's just that she was acting weird during 2nd period and after that I haven't seen her" Alice said worried. Where could Bella be?

I'm not going to just sit here and wait to find out.

"I'll be back, Alice" I told her, and made my way toward the cafeterias exit. I walked outside and made my way into the school hallways.

That's when I heard shouting from afar. I made my way toward the sound, it sounds like Bella?.

I ran towards her voice once I turned the corner I saw her arguing with some guy. He had tan skin and short hair. "Jacob just leave me alone, it's over" said Bella with tears streaming down her cheeks. Jacob? As in Jacob Black; Bella's douchbag ex? And he has made her cry; now that's completely unacceptable.

"Bella, baby come on it was a mistake" Jacob said trying to grab her hands.

"Bella" I said walking towards her. "Edward?" she walked over to me but Jacob grabbed her arm to pull her back. That pissed me off. I walked over to Bella and put my hands softly on her cheeks wiping her tears away.

"Hey! Can't you see we're busy" Jacob Yelled out.

"Well conversations over, come on Bella" I slipped my hand in hers and pulled her towards me and away from him. Jacob didn't seem to like that as he pulled Bella back to him. I walked over to him and glared

"Don't fucking touch her "I told him, he stepped back "No" he challenged.

I was ready to throw a punch when Bella came in front of me and grabbed my hands in hers.

"Edward don't he's not worth it, just let it go" she whispered softly, raising her hand to my right cheek. I instantly softened. I grabbed her hand and looked straight at Jacob

"If you don't leave her alone, you're going to be seeing me again" I threatened and walked Bella back towards the cafeteria.

Leaving that asshole behind.

**BPOV**

Why was Jacob even here? Why does he have to come when I'm finally moving on from that part of my life. I couldn't concentrate all through second period,

Alice tried to get me to talk but I just couldn't right now.

Once the period was over I went to my next class only to find Jacob Black in it.

Fuck.

He instantly looked at me when I walked in. I ignored his eyes and made my way towards my seat. He sat in the chair behind me and I felt his eyes watching me.

It felt like he was burning holes in my back. It was one of the worst hour and 30minutes of my life. When the bell rang I practically ran out of there but

Jacob caught up and reached out for me.

"Don't" I said. He looked at me with guilt in his eyes. We were standing in the middle of the hallway and everyone stared at us as they walked by. Thank god I had lunch right now if not I would be late to class.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked. "Bella I came here to see you baby" he said grabbing my hand. I pulled it away. "Well I don't want to see you Jacob at all"

I yelled and tried to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Bella, can't you just forgive and forget baby. I've missed you". Forgive and

Forget? Is this guy fucking kidding me? "No, Jacob I'm moving on with my life and your no longer a part of it" I told him trying to pull my hand out of his grip.

"Bella, come on it's not over, I love you" he said. I stood there and felt the tears run down my cheeks, the memories of his betrayal coming back to me. He never loved me, you don't cheat on someone you love.

"Jacob just leave me alone, it's over". That's when Edward came.

I knew that when Edward and I made it to the cafeteria he would want to know what went down. I didn't want an audience though.

"Edward" he stopped and looked back at me.

"Can we not go in there... Please" I whispered to him.

His eyes searched mine. "Of course Bella" he pulled me towards a small bench outside of the school. I told him what happened before he came, he controlled his anger for the most part but he asked me countless times whether I was okay or not which resulted in me telling him countless times that I was fine. In reality Jacob didn't affect me that much it's the thought that he comes uninvited and tries to ruin the happiness I have in Forks but I will not let him succeed. I will not let Jacob Black ruin my happiness and I will not let the past affect me.

He cheated, lied, and betrayed me. He is no longer part of my life. Alice,

Emmett, Rosalie Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, my parents and above all Edward are the ones who are part of my life. After my small revelation, I thought about Edward and how much my happiness will be complete when he is mine. I want to tell

Edward Cullen that I love him with all my heart, but the fear of rejection still hung in the air.

I looked up to Edwards face only to find him watching me intently. His eyes bore onto mine as if he was looking into my soul. He slowly leaned down towards me, is he going to kiss me? My mind shouted. He closed his eyes and his lips were so close to mine. I could smell his breath, it smelled of mint and just Edward. We both leaned towards each other...RINNNG! We both jumped at the sound of the bell. He coughed and quickly got up and offered his hand to me. I took it and stood up.

We walked to my class, a little bit of awkwardness hung in the air. I wanted it to vanish and for us to just go back to normal. Once we made it to my class I turned to him and smiled. He looked confused for a second but then his lips formed into a grin.

He waved and started to walk away "Edward" I called; he turned around and faced me.

"Thank you. For being there" I told him giving him a smile. He smiled back

"I'll always be there for you Bella" he said then made his way to his class.

I went inside and sat at my seat and let my thoughts wander.

Edward Cullen almost kissed me.

**EPOV**

I almost kissed Bella Swan.

My childhood sweetheart and now high school. If it wasn't for that bell I would have succeeded. My lips would have touched her pink plump ones. And from the look of it she was going to kiss me back. I internally happy danced. Could this mean that Bella feels something for me? She would have said something by now right? No, Yes? Sigh... Sometimes I wish I was a mind reader.

The Bell rang signaling the end of school, thank god. I practically sprinted off to my Volvo to wait for my Bella.

My Bella? I love it!

I exited the school and made my way towards the parking lot and found Bella and Alice laughing at a frightened Emmett.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Emmett's scared of flying roaches" Alice said giggling.

"It's not funny, roaches shouldn't fly!" Emmett yelled terrified. This made

Bella laugh harder and I smiled loving how happy she looked after everything that happened today.

God, how I want this woman to be mine.

"Bella! Movie night at my house tonight, you in? Alice asked excited.

"Sure, I'd love to" Bella responded with a grin. Yes! Bella's coming to my house. Soon everyone said their goodbyes and I led Bella inside my car.

The ride was sort of quiet but comfortable. She was looking out the window deep in thought. I wondered if she was thinking about our almost kiss, god I hope she was. What if she was thinking that it would have been a mistake? Did she regret almost kissing me? I frowned at that thought. When we made it home I got out and opened her door.

"I guess I'll see you later for movie night" I said giving her a smile. She looked up at me and smiled

"Yea, see you soon" she walked to her door and went inside.

"See you soon" I whispered. I went inside my house and found Alice getting the couch and pillows ready for tonight.

"Edward, I forgot to ask you, did you find Bella when you left the cafeteria?" I didn't know whether Bella wanted me to tell her the truth or not so I just lied.

"Uh... Yea she was just in the bathroom, she didn't feel so good." she frowned.

"I hope she's okay" I smiled; Alice really cares a lot about Bella.

"She's fine Alice, I promise" I told her. She looked up at me and grinned her excitement returning full force and continued to grab pillows and covers for all of us.

"Oh Edward can you do me a favor, Emmett wants Nacho Cheese dip and chips, can you go out and buy them?" Alice said.

"Can't Emmett go? I whined.

"Emmett's at Rosalie's and they won't be back until tonight" The things I do for

Emmett.

"Fine" I told her.

"You know you should ask Bella if she would like to go" Alice said smugly. Now that doesn't sound like such a horrible idea. I ran passed Alice and outside to Bella's. I knocked on her door and waited. Bella came out wearing nothing but cute green short sweat pants and a tight white V-neck.

Beautiful.

"Hey Bella, um... Alice is making me go to the store for movie night snacks, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me" I said nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Yes, let me get my phone" she said happily. I sighed in relief. We walked towards my car and got in. I drove to the market in town and parked. We walked inside and Bella grabbed a small basket. From far we probably looked like a couple shopping together, how I wished that were the case.

We went into the chips aisle and grabbed cheese dip with tortilla chips. We laughed and talked while we shopped. I secretly grabbed some sour patch kids to surprise Bella later since I knew they were her favorite candy. We walked into the Beverage aisle and I grabbed some cans of sodas.

"Heavy?" she asked giggling.

"I'm a man, nothing is too heavy for me" I stated proudly which made her laugh.

"Eddie!" came a squeal behind me. Bella and I both turned around to find Jessica

Stanley behind me with a what she thinks is a flirtatious smile on her face.

Fuck my life.

"Hey Jess" I said coldly. She didn't seem fazed.

"Oh, Eddie what are you doing here baby" she said. Baby? Oh hell no.

"Jess I'm not your baby and can you stop calling me Eddie" I gritted. You fuck this girl once and she thinks we're soul mates. I looked towards Bella to see her annoyed. Shit, I got to get rid of Jessica.

"Jess it was decent seeing you but we have to go" I told her and grabbed Bella's hand. Jess saw this and glared daggers at Bella.

"Bye Eddie baby" she yelled as we walked away. Bella was quiet while I paid for everything and when we got to the car.

"So, Jess and you had something?" she said surprising me.

"Actually no, I was kind of at one of Newton's parties and got drunk, Jess was there and I guess one thing led to another" i didn't look at her as I said this afraid of her reaction.

"Oh" she sounded disappointed.

"It wasn't anything important though just a meaningless fuck" I defended.

"Edward you have nothing to explain, I get it" she told me. I sighed but then something crossed my mind.

"Bella have you..like are you a.." "A virgin?" she finished. "Um...Yea" I said.

"No, I'm not actually" she said looking away. Part of me was hoping she was because just the thought that someone else had touched her the way I've dreamed of disappointed me. But, she's 17 it's normal that she's been with someone that way.

The rest of the ride was quiet and once we made it home it was around 7 and

Emmett's car was in the drive way. Bella and I walked inside my house and found everyone on the couch watching TV.

"Finally we've been waiting forever, you got my cheese Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett, here and next time go get it yourself" I passed the dip and chips to him. Everyone started to settle down, Alice and Jasper on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie on the floor, and that left Me and Bella on the love seat. I wonder who planned that out. Alice gave me a sly wink before cuddling next to Jasper. Me and Bella got comfortable as Emmett put in the movie Inception.

"Bella, I almost forgot I got these for you" I told her while taking out the candy from my pocket and handing it to her. She grinned.

"Omg, thank you Edward! You remembered" she stated happily.

"Of course and your welcome" I told her. She leaned towards me and pecked me on the cheek making my heart skip a beat. I should definitely buy her favorite candy more often.

Bella shared the candy with me and put her head on my chest. I instantly smelled freesia mixed with strawberries. She smelled Devine.

This is going to be a long night.

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9, The Date?

**I was excited when I wrote this chapter and I actually told myself "FINALLY!" lol hope you Enjoy ^.^**

**BPOV **

Finding out Edward was with Jessica Stanley was disappointing but it's not like he was tied to me or anything. He's a teenager with hormones so I don't blame him. It's not like I'm such a virgin either. I kind of regret it now that I know the kind of guy Jake truly is though. Maybe that's why Jacobs betrayal hurt a lot, he was pretty much my first everything. Three years ago, I had hoped me and

Edward would be each other's first, that didn't happen. It didn't stop me from being incredibly jealous of the fact that Jessica was with Edward in that way.

He did say it meant nothing to him so I guess that's a plus. I looked over at a sleeping Edward snuggled next to me. He looked even more handsome if that was even possible and really cute. Everyone in the room fell asleep during the third movie leaving me to my thoughts.

I snuggled into Edwards arms, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around me. I was face to face with him and listened to his soft snores over Emmett's loud ones.

I softly ran my fingertips along his face, from his nose, cheeks, and over his eyelids to his soft lips. Edward has changed since three years ago, he looked older but still incredibly gorgeous as the day I met him possibly even more. I slowly and quietly kissed his cheek, his lips slightly curved into a small smile. I wonder what he is dreaming about. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes letting sleep consume me.

**EPOV**

I just had the best sleep in the world with the woman I love snuggled by my side. Her sweet strawberry smell engulfing my senses. I looked at her peaceful sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. She is so beautiful. Ever since I met

Bella our parents were sure we are soul mates; our moms were even planning our wedding by the age of 10. At first I didn't think it was possible because I saw her like I saw Alice but that all changed when I realized my feelings for her.

Bella owns my heart every single piece and I think it's about time she knows it.

I felt Bella stir beside me and slowly open her eyes. I smiled down and her which she responded with her own.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" I greeted. "Ss...Morning" she said sleepily. She yawned quietly and got up. I felt empty all of a sudden and pulled her back down. I started tickling her making her gasp for air and giggle uncontrollably.

"Edwarrrd, please stop" she said between giggles. I let go of her and chuckled at her angry expression.

"Not funny" she said seriously with a hint of a smile. I just laughed and pecked her on the cheek enjoying the feel of her soft skin on my mouth. She smiled and got up from the floor, the emptiness returned but I ignored it. Once she was standing she reached out for my hand to pull me up, which I gladly accepted. We held hands as we walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone.

After about 20 pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Bella made her way home to check on her dad with the promise to come back later. I took this opportunity to talk to Alice.

"Alice" I called outside her door.

"Come in" she sang and giggled. I walked in and found her laying on her bed head between the latest Cosmo.

"Well, hello brother. Did Bella leave? She asked.

"Yea, um...Alice I kind of want to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even Jasper" I told her nervously. She look conflicted for a second but smiled and patted her bed for me to sit.

That's when i told her everything. Well except for the part where I fantasize about Bella. I told Alice how I felt as I grew up when it came to Bella. I told her how much I loved Bella. Honestly it felt amazing, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My sister listened intently without commenting or judging and I loved her even more for it. It felt good to tell someone about how

I felt. I actually feel more ready to tell Bella now.

At the end Alice squealed really loud and I laughed at her enthusiasm. She went on for about 5 minutes on how Bella and I are perfect for each other. I couldn't agree more.

"Alice, do you think you can help me find a way to tell her. I think it's time for her to know" I told her seriously she smiled up at me.

"I got a few ideas" she said her smile forming into a full on grin.

**BPOV**

Ugh! Math is pure torture.

I don't even think we will need all these equations in the future. Where in the world will someone ask me what Pi divided by X is. The Bell finally rang ending the class period. Just one more class to go. I made my way out of the classroom and into the hallway for next period.

"Bella!" I stopped, turned around and found Edward jogging towards me, he had a huge smile on his face and i couldn't help but smile back and wave. Once he got close enough he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off my feet. I saw everyone turn their eyes towards us.

"Edward what ar..." His lips crashed onto mine silencing me. I was frozen as he kissed me anxiously. This is really happening! Is it a dream? He's the love of my life why am I thinking about this! I shook all thoughts away, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. His lips were so soft as they moved in sync with mine.

Our own perfect rhythm.

My heart was about to explode by the amazing feeling. I swear I thought I could hear fireworks. So many times I've imagined how his lips would feel on mine. His tongue lightly touched mine asking for permission, I opened my mouth and gladly accepted. He tasted amazing like peppermint and just Edward.

We were in our own little bubble as if nobody was there just Edward and Bella, that I completely forgot we had an audience until i heard Emmett's booming holler. We broke away both out of breath.

"Meet me outside your house at 7" Edward whispered in my ear. He lightly put me down and pecked me softly on the lips before he turned the other way and left. I lifted my fingers and touched my lips savoring the feeling of our magical kiss.

I saw everyone else staring at me and at Edwards retreating form. I looked over at my friends only to see them with huge grins on their faces. I paid no mind to anything except the fact that

Edward Cullen just kissed me and it was the most amazing kiss of my life.

I looked over at Alice who just winked at me and smiled.

The rest of the day was a blur. All I could think about was the kiss Edward and

I shared. It kept replaying in my mind over and over. I barely paid any attention to the teacher or my surroundings. I was kind of nervous about tonight when I meet Edward. I wonder what he's going to do. Would he regret the kiss? He initiated it so I doubt he would regret it after. Right? Ugh why can't 7o'clock come already?

The bell rang and I practically sprinted out of my seat to the school parking lot. I found Alice waiting for me in her car with Jasper. I looked around but Edwards's car wasn't in sight.

"He's going to surprise you, so he doesn't want you to see him until tonight" Alice said while pulling me to her car with an excited grin. Jasper just laughed and shook his head.

The ride home was of endless Alice chatter about how cute we looked in the hallways and how everyone saw our kiss. She kept going on about how girls were glaring while guys were disappointed that Edward swooped me off my feet… Literally. I couldn't help but keep the smile on my face the whole ride and while she talked. I was nervous and excited for tonight I can't wait.

Alice dropped Jasper off first, giving him a goodbye kiss before we drove off.

Once we made it home she pulled me inside my house shouting a hello to Charlie as we went into my room.

She went into my closet and pulled out every piece of clothing I owned.

She looked in deep concentration; only Alice would focus more on fashion and clothes than books or school.

"Bella, you need a serious shopping spree" she whined and held up an old Coldplay t-shirt.

"Hey, I love that t-shirt I bought it at my first concert" I told her and snatched my shirt back. I placed it in my closet and turned towards her. "Fine, but you have to at least let me take you shopping one of these days" she huffed.

I just nodded, laid on my bed and let her finish her search.

"Aha!" Alice yelled. "What?"

"This is perfect, it's cute yet so you" she threw the outfit at me. I held it up to look over and she's right it was cute yet comfy. It consisted of skinny jeans, a grey off the shoulders sweater, and some grey boots. I loved it. She let my curls do their own thing and just straightened my bangs a little.

The makeup she put on was light only some eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip stick.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked pretty and I really hoped

Edward would like it.

"Thanks Alice" I hugged her tightly. She was the most amazing friend ever and I really don't know how I went all these years without her. She smiled and pep-talked me about tonight then left. It was 6:50 and I was sitting on my bed watching the clock.

They say a watched clock never turns, they were obviously right. When 6:55 arrived I debated whether I should go and wait outside or would it be better to be late. I didn't want to look anxious or desperate if I went early or on time. It was 6:58 when I finally decided to go outside, I said goodbye to Charlie and told him I wouldn't be home too late.

I made my way outside and found Edward there leaning on his car waiting for me.

He looked handsome with a dark blue button down and jeans that hugged him nicely.

I walked towards him and realized that I don't know how to act towards him after our kiss. Should I kiss him hello? I decided to hell with it.

I placed my palms on his face and pulled him down for a kiss. He was still for a second before kissing me back surely not expecting this from me.

"Bella" he sighed happily as we pulled away. I smiled up at him and touched his cheek softly. He entwined his hand in mine, opened the passenger door and led me inside. I didn't know where we were going but I decided as long as am with Edward it didn't matter. We rode in a comfortable silence with our hands clasped together; occasionally he would lift our hands up and place a soft kiss on the back of mine.

I looked out the window when the car came to a stop, made it to a small comfy Italian restaurant. He let go of my hand and made his way to open my door. We walked inside the restaurant and were greeted by a hostess. "Hello, welcome to Little Italy" she spoke happily, and led us towards a small private booth in the back. Edward didn't let go of my hand not once, not that I was complaining. We slid inside the booth side by side as the hostess told us our waitress should be here any second.

"You look beautiful Bella" Edward told me, I blushed and smiled. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" I said earning a small chuckle out of him.

He seemed to be debating something in his mind. I wish I knew what he was thinking, the curiosity was killing me. Before I could ask him what he was thinking our waitress came up to us.

"What can I serve you with this fine evening?" She asked her eyes definitely on Edward. His eyes were trained on me making the waitress frown at the lack of attention she was getting from him.

"I'll have Fettuccine alfredo with a coke and Bella?" he asked me. I told him the same would be fine.

We sat there and made conversation until our food came. I wanted to talk about the kiss and what brought all this on all of a sudden. I wanted to ask him if this was a date. I decided that the time will come I just have to be patient.

When the food came we ate in comfortable silence but I really didn't expect anything else that's just how our relationship always was.

When we finished our meal, we paid the bill, and made our way outside to Edwards's car.

"Where to now?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's a surprise" He told me smiling and entwined our hands together once again.


End file.
